transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generations Continuity
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. Note: Previous events are the same as the cartoon continuity up to 1990. Circa 1996 First contact COMIC 1 Divided views COMIC 2 Activation COMIC 3 The Stargate battles COMIC 4 2001 ''' Transformers MADMAN COMIC '''2??? Rodimus Wars HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #12 2005 Information Administration Teletraan 15 Go! Go! #1-26 Transformers: The animated movie COMIC #1-4 20?? Reborn HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #13 Mirage's Rebirth HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #1 Starscream's Ambition HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #2 Starscream's New Body HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #3 A New Battle HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #4 Controverse HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #10 20?? The Fierce Fighting on Planet Nebulos HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #5 20?? Headmasters vs Masterforce HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #14 A Tale of the Pretenders HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #6 Starscream’s New Power HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #8 Circa 2035 The Mighty Bolt TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX In the Blazing TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Prelude to the Siege TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Weapons of a New Generation TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX The Dragon Pays His Dues TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Destruction and Regeneration TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX The Price of a Life TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Ocean Encounter TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Unearthed Future TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Hope for the Next Generation TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Metro Wars HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #7 Train Wars HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #9 Train Wars II HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS #11 Train Wars: Goshooter & Shūta Gō Chapter HENKEI! HENKEI! GENERATIONS 20?3 The following characters debut or gain new bodies. Some characters time travel from the future: Silverbolt, Snarl, Optimus Primal, Grimlock, Swoop, Slapper, Triceradon, Sludge, Snarl, Shadowstriker, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker Reptilion, Razorclaw, Bludgeon, Jhiaxus, Scourge, Roulette. 20?4 The following characters debut or gain new bodies. Some characters time travel from the future: Optimus Prime, Prowl, Hoist, Jazz, Silverstreak, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Air raid, Windshear, Inferno, Fireflight, Ratchet, Prowl, Sideburn, Skydive, Swerve, Striker, Triceradon, Stockade, Stampede, Skydive, Whirl, Crystal widow, Depthcharge, King Atlas, Sixbuilder, Spacecase, Obsidian, Black arachnia, Nemesis stryka, Skywarp, Oil slick, Tankor, Soundwave, Ruination. Optimus Prime & Prowl get new bodies. 20?5 The following characters debut or gain new bodies. Some characters time travel from the future: Railspike, Overload, Tankor, Midnight Express, Swindle, Rapid Run, Longhorn, Cheetor (Nightslash), Downshift, Frostbite, Blastcharge, Snowcat. 20?6 The following characters debut: Repugnus, Bonecrusher, Longhaul, Overbite, Scavenger, Hightower. 20?8 The following characters debut or gain new bodies: Hound, Cheetor, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Silverstreak, Sunstreaker, Roadbuster, Springer, Blades, Blaster, Treadbolt, Powerglide, Silverbolt, Autobot Minicons 6 pack, Acid Storm, Galvatron, Tankor, Dirge, Ratbat, Heavy Load, Nemesis Prime, Dropshot, Onslaught, Stormcloud, Decepticon Minicons 6 Pack. 20?9 The following characters debut or gain new bodies: Ratchet, Hotshot, Smokescreen, Countdown, Inferno, Leo Prime, Overload, Vector Prime, Cosmos, Wheelie, Beachcomber, Brawn, Warpath, Cyclonus, Dinobot, Starscream, Darkwing, Predacon Bruticus, Bruticus Maximus, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Dragstrip, Overkill 2??4 The following characters debut or gain new bodies: Chromedome, Fisitron, Rewind, Transmutate, Barricade, Treadshot, Predacon, Rampage, Thrustinator ???? Note: time travel involved The New Battle Begins! ROBOTMASTERS PACK-IN MANGA The Victory Warriors Enter!! ROBOTMASTERS PACK-IN MANGA Fight! The Group of the Strongest Commanders! ROBOTMASTERS CARTOON The Lio Convoy Typhoon Enters! ROBOTMASTERS CARTOON Clash! The Two Leaders ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #1 The Usurper Decepticon Takes Control ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #2 Enter the War! Optimus Primal ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #3 Starscream Grins 3 Times... ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #4 Go! Star Saber ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #5 Bonds Stronger than Steel ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #6 Defend the Solitarium! ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #7 Through Sea and Sky: The World's Fastest Race ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #8 The Lio Primal Typhoon Enters ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #9 Together, the 4 Great Supreme Commanders ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #10 Strategic Meeting: The Mysterious New Warrior ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #11 The Dark Emperor of Destruction, Reborn ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #12 And Then ROBOTMASTERS ONLINE MANGA #13 Robotmasters 3D DIORAMA MANGA #1-11 ???? Earth Wars VIDEO GAME Category:Fan Fiction